First Love
by Lavender Amethyst
Summary: Hinata cinta Naruto Naruto cinta Hinata
1. Chapter 1 : First

**Hai saya newbie disini ini Fanfic pertamaku dengan pair favoriteku NaruHinasemoga bagus yah dan pada suka …. :D**

**Happy Reading**

Matamu mampu menembus dalam hatiku…

Senyumanmu mampu membuat jantungku berdetak…

Semangat dan Sifatmu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu…

**A NaruHina FanFiction**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**First Love**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Hinata Cinta Naruto**

**Naruto Cinta Hinata**

**Warning : AU,aneh,abal,gajeness,Hinata POV,dll ^^**

**0**

**0**

**0**

" Hinata-chan..! " aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil itu, panggilan itu serasa familiar sekali di pendengaranku, kuteguhkan hatiku kucoba untuk tidak tergagap didepannya. " O-ohayou Naruto-kun " uhh… aku begitu gugup didepannya, yah… Dia Naruto atau lengkapnya Namikaze Naruto, dia cinta pertamaku semasa SMP, dia pemuda pertama yang membuatku jatuh hati, dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena dirinya. " Sudah lama menunggu? " tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya kami biasa pergi kesekolah bersama berjalan kaki karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh" a-ahh.. Be-belum baru saja aku datang Naruto-kun " balasku dengan senyum yang manis(hehe narsis sekali ^^) serta wajahku yang merona, " baiklah, ayo berangkat " entah apa ini, tiba – tiba Naruto merangkulku biasanya dia hanya menggandengku yang cukup membuat jantungku berdetak, apalagi sekarang dia merangkulku oh kami-sama aku nyaris pingsan dibuatnya. " Hinata-chan " panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh padaku " y-ya Naruto-kun " lama sekali aku menunggunya menjawab " Na-Naruto-kun.. " kupanggil anaruto yang sedang asyik melamun "a-a-ah.. Ada apa Hinata-chan? " tanya Naruto padaku " kenapa kau tadi memanggilku Naruto-kun ? " tanyaku penasaran "ahh… I-itu.. tidak jadi " aku hanya mengernyitkan keningku tanda tak mengerti, " hey Hinata-chan, nanti saat istirahat datanglah ke atap. Kita makan bersama " "Ha'I " kami berpisah, yah mungkin kalian belum tahu bahwa Naruto ini senpaiku, ia kelas 3 sedangkan aku kelas 2, kami saling mengenal sejak kecil orang tua kami pun bersahabat, aku berjalan ke kelasku yang sudah cukup ramai oleh teman – temanku dan berjalan ke bangku favoritku di dekat jendela " ohayou Hinata " sapa Sakura yang teman sebangkuku " ohayou Sakura-chan " jawabku dengan senyum yang manis. " Ne, Hinata-chan kau mau ikut gokon bersama kami sepulang sekolah ? " ajak Sakura " ahh… Gomenne Sakura-chan aku tidak bisa, Otou-san menyuruhku langsung pulang " tolakku dengan halus " yah sudah lah tidak apa – apa tapi lain kali kau harus … " " ohayou minna..! " Kurenai sensei datang dan Sakura tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Ahh… Akhirnya istirahat, aku harus menemui Naruto di atap untuk makan siang bersama. Kubuka pintu atap sekolahku dan kudapatkan pandanganku menangkap sosok berambut pirang bermata blue shappire dengan kulit tan serta tanda lahir seperti kucing itu sedang tertidur disana, pasti ia membolos pelajaran lagi. Kuhampiri Naruto yang sedang tertidur itu kulihat raut wajahnya yang polos itu, uhh… Imut sekali Naruto ini, kucoba untuk membangunkannya "Na-Naruto-kun.. " tak bergeming, kucoba kembali " Naruto-kun " panggilku agak lebih keras. Yah cukup berhasil, Naruto mulai membuka matanya dan menguap bak anak kecil baru bangun tidur membuatku terkikik geli " kenapa kau tertawa Hinata-chan ? " tanya Naruto yang heran karena tawaku " e-eh.. Ti-tidak aku hanya tertawa karena mukamu sehabis bangun tidur itu, baru kali ini aku melihat kau selucu itu hihi " ucapku padanya " Mou-, berhentilah tertawa Hinata-chan, atau kau mau kuhukum eh ? " sontak aku berhenti tertawa " ap- apa yang mau kau lakukan Naruto-kun ? " tanyaku saat ia mulai mendekatiku dengan senyumnya yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat '_Kami-sama, tolong jangan buat aku pingsan sekarang' _ia terus mendekatiku oke… Ini sudah dalam jarak yang tidak benar ini terlalu dekat. " Suapi aku ya Hinata-chan " hah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ia memintaku menyuapinya? " hei, kenapa melamun ayo suapi aku Hinata-chan " ia mulai membuka bento yang kubawa tadi dan menyodorkannya padaku agar lekas aku menyuapinya " baiklah, buka mulutmu Naruto-kun " ia mulai memakan bentoku " bagaimana rasanya ? " tanyaku padanya " wah, ini enak sekali Hinata-chan… Kau selalu pandai memasak " puji Naruto padaku, sukses membuat wajahku merona karena ucapannya " kau manis Hinata-chan " kudengar ia bergumam " kau bilang apa Naruto-kun ? " "ahh.. tidak bukan apa – apa " kulihat Naruto yang tersenyum sangat menawan kali ini. Kami melanjutkan makan siang kami di atap dengan penuh candaannya yang membuatku merona seperti kepiting rebus, uhh senang sekali ia menggodaku, " Hinata-chan? " panggil Naruto " ya Naruto-kun " jawabku " hari Sabtu jam 3 sore datanglah ke Konoha Land " aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya " memangnya kenapa Naruto-kun? " dia menoleh dan tersenyum " datang saja…, ayo kembali ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi " Naruto menarikku yang masih bingung dengan ajakannya barusan dan menyeretku turun dari atap.

**TBC**

**Yap, ini fanfic pertama saya, bila ada yang salah mohon dikasih tau yah, saya menerima flame,kritik,saran ^^**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya…! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two

Yups... ini chapter ke 2 dari saya, maaf untuk balasan reviewnya lewat PM T.T

hehe chapter ini saya ketik di handphone, jadi maaf ya kalau berantakan...

**Happy Reading :D**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Lavender Present**

**A NaruHina Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Hinata cinta Naruto Naruto cinta Hinata**

**Warning : aneh, EYD dipertanyakan, OOC(maybe), segala macam keanehan**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter 2 : Two**

waktu pulang pun selesai pertanda dengan bunyi bel sekolahku yang berbunyi nyaring, namun bukan itu yang sedang ada dipikiranku. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah ajakan Naruto itu, apa yang dia lakukan disana?

"ne Hinata, kau tak pulang? Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi" ucapan Sakura tadi menyadarkan lamunanku

"a-ah Sakura-chan, aku sebentar lagi pulang, aku sedang menunggu Naruto-kun datang" jawabku padanya.

"Hinata, kau ini dekat sekali dengan Naruto, kenapa tidak berpacaran saja? " tanya Ino yang membuatku merona

"e-eto... ummmm..." jujur saja aku bingung ingin jawab apa '_Kami-sama tolong aku...!'. _uhhh.. kuharap ada seseorang datang menyelamatkanku.

"HINATA-CHAAANN AYO PULANG..!" Naruto datang dengan berteriak - teriak, hey! teriakannya itu cukup membuatku errrr... tuli mendadak! oke itu cukup berlebihan kurasa,

"a-ano.. Minna, Naruto-kun sudah datang, aku pergi dulu yah" salamku pada Ino juga Sakura

"yah, baiklah kita juga harus pulang _pig_" ajak Sakura menyeret Ino seenak jidatnya yang membuat Ino mengomel tidak jelas.

"Ayo pulang Hinata-chan" Naruto menggandeng tanganku, ini sudah sering terjadi tapi aku selalu gugup dengannya.

"hei, Hinata-chan! kau kenapa? wajahmu merah sekali" Naruto menyentuh keningku, ini nyaris membuatku pingsan, tidak tahukah dia aku menahan gugupku ini?

"e-eh.. t-tidak apa apa Naruto-kun, ayo pulang" elakku padanya

"kau yakin? tidak apa apa?" tanya Naruto meyakinkanku yang kubalas dengan anggukan kepala.

kami berjalan dengan hening, entah mengapa aku merasa Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ingin kutanyakan tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin, kenapa tidak mungkin? jelas karena sifatku yang pemalu ini, uhhh...

**0**

**0**

**0**

Kami tiba di kompleks rumah kami, rumahku dan rumah Naruto hanya beberapa meter saja dari mansion Hyuuga, seperti biasa Maruto mengantarku sampai depan rumah yang kebetulan Neji nii-san baru datang.

"tumben pulang cepat Neji nii-san?" tanyaku pada kakak sepupuku yang kusayangi ini,

"Hinata? Hari ini dosennya tidak masuk jadi nii-san pulang saja" jawab Neji.

"Yosh! halo kakak ipar!" BLUSH! ucapan Naruto itu membuatku nyaris saja jantungan mendadak, apa berlebihan ya? Tapi itu yang kurasakan sekarang saat Naruto dengan tampang ceria biasanya.

"apa maksudmu rubah!? Jangan harap kau bisa mendekati Hinata!" ancam Neji dengan deathglare yang membuatku merinding, untungnya Neji langsung masuk kedalam mansion

"uhh.. Hinata-chan nii-san mu itu perlu diobati penyakitnya, dasar sister complex akut" keluh Naruto, yang membuatku terkikik geli karena ekspresi wajahnya yang errr.. imut, kalau aku bukan gadis pemalu mungkin aku sudah berteriak KAWAII didepannya, sekali lagi yang sangat jelas tidak mungkin (lagi).

"ne, Hinata-chan jangan lupa besok sabtu ya?" Naruto mengingatkanku lagi.

"tentu Naruto-kun, langsung mau pulang?" ucapku padanya yang dibalas anggkukan olehnya,kuucapkan hati-hati.

**0**

**0**

**0**

*Skip Time*

Hari Sabtu! sekarang hari Sabtu! Ini Hari Sabtu..!.

Stop! Itu terlalu berlebihan, aku bingung harus memakai apa nanti, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Naruto.

"_Daijoubu, _Hinata?" tanya Sakura padaku, yah mungkin dia heran padaku yang notabene teman sebangkunya "kau terlihat gelisah" lanjutnya

apa ekspresiku dibaca semudah itu?

"aku tidak apa apa Sakura-chan"

"kau yakin? Kau tidak bisa berhenti berkata 'bagaimana ini' ada masalah? cerita saja padaku" tawar Sakura,

"aku tidak apa apa Sakura-chan, sungguh!" jawabku dengan senyum manisku (narsis sedikit ^^)

"baiklah" balasnya yang langsung kembali ke pelajaran.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**TBC**

**Minna-san ini chapter 2 nya, gimana?**

**kalau masih ada yang kurang, jangan sungkan sungkan untuk ngasih tau yah :D**

**yak jangan lupa Reviewnya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lavender udah update chapter 3 :D..!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu senpai-senpai yang udah kasih saran buat Lavender yang newbie ini, ini nolong banget (eaa.. bahasanya)**

**yak, gak usah banyak cincong, monggo!**

**Lavender Present**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**A NaruHina Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Hinata cinta Naruto, Naruto cinta Hinata**

**Warning : Gajeness, OOC(maybe), EYD dipertanyakan, dan macam keanehan lainnya**

**Chapter 3 : Three**

Aku pulang dari sekolahku hanya seorang diri, apa? perkataanku berlebihan? Baiklah memang, tapi memang begitu intinya. Kurasakan HPku bergetar pertanda sms masuk, kulihat HP bewarna unguku untuk melihat si pengirim sms

_**From : Naruto-kun**_

_**To : Hinata-hime**_

_**Jangan lupa datang ke Konoha Land Hime! ^^**_

_**setelah itu, datanglah ke Concert of Anniversary Konoha Land 3th**_

_**duduklah di tempat yang paling depan, tiket sudah kutitipkan pada Hanabi**_

_**Jaa :D**_

Apa! sejak kapan? uhh.. Naruto ini selalu membuatku berdebar, apa yang ingin dia lakukan disana? bermain? atau hanya sekedar nonton konser? Ayolah Naruto kan tahu kalau aku agak errr.. kuper soal beginian? sebaiknya aku cepat pulang dan segera langsung menanyakan ini pada Hanabi, kuharap Hanabi tidak bilang macam macam,

mungkin aku bisa pingsan sekarang, tapi lebih baik jangan rasanya tidak elit sekali pingsan dipinggir jalan sepi, tidak ada orang pula, kan masih untung pingsan ditengah kerumunan orang, baik lupakan ocehan tidak jelas ini.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Hanabi-chan...!" panggilku ketika tiba di Mansion sambil terengah engah

"ada apa nee-san? kenapa ngos - ngosan seperti itu?" tanya Hanabi yang heran seperti itu

"ap- hhh... Apa tadi- hosh hosh- Naruto-kun~"

"Stop! Lebih baik _nee-san _minum dulu!" Hanabi mememotong perkataanku sambil memberikan segelas air putih yang dingin.

"Umm... Hanabi apa tadi Naruto-_kun _kemari? Apa dia menitipkan sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku setelah meminum segelas air tadi

"Hah? Oh iya tadi Naruto-_nii _kemari, barangnya ada dikamar lebih baik nee-san lihat sendiri saja"jawab Hanabi yang kubalas dengan anggukan, dan menuju kamarku.

**0**

**0**

**0**

kubaca tiket yang ada dimeja belajar, ditiket itu waktu dimulai pukul 4 sore lalu aku melirik jam dan bettapa kagetnya diriku

"Astaga! Sudah jam segini..! harus cepat cepat!"

haaah... Baik aku heboh sendiri karena sekarang pukul setengah 3 sore, inilah pemicu kehebohan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, segera aku mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

tidak butuh waktu lama aku untuk mandi, tapi yang membuatku lama adalah memilih pakaian yang akan kukenakan.

Pilihanku jatuh pada T-shirt bewarna biru muda yang kupadukan dengan jaket bewarna lavender, dan celana jeans panjang karena aku tahu Naruto tidak menyukai gadis yang memakai pakaian aneh aneh.

"Hanabi-_chan.._.! _Nee-san _pergi dulu katakan pada _Tou-san _dan Neji-_nii _kalau_ nee-san _

pergi" teriakku pada Hanabi

"Ha'i.. Hati-hati" balasnya.

Aku keluar dari mansion dan menunggu bus di halte, kuharap tidak memakan waktu lama.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Konoha Land,**

Aku tiba di Konoha Land tepat pukul tiga dan langsung menuju tempat konser berada

_'Naruto-kun dimana ya?'_

hal itu selalu dibenakku, karena naruto tak muncul juga. HPku bergetar menandatakan pesan masuk.

_**From : Naruto-kun**_

_**To : Hinata-hime**_

_**Hinata-chan segeralah duduk di kursi terdepan yang telah kupesan**_

ternyata Naruto, baiklah saatnya menuju konser itu.

_**'Reserved'**_

ini pasti kursi yang dipesan oleh Naruto, karena tentu saja ada nomor yang sama dengan tiketku.

pandanganku mengedar untuk mencari Naruto, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kucoba untuk menghubunginya namun tidak diangkat oleh Naruto.

Lama aku menunggu hingga konser telah berjalan setengahnya, sungguh aku tidak semangat menyimak konser ini.

"Permisi... Semua penonton ijinkan saya untuk menyumbang sebuah lagu untuk seorang gadis disana"

DEG!

A-ap-apa itu tadi suara Naruto? segera aku menengok ke panggung dan dia menunjukku, uuuhh.. pasti wajahku sudah merona seperti kepiting rebus.

Naruto mulai bernyanyi, dan itu lagu kesukaanku. Always Be My Baby milik David Cook yang di recycle dari lagu Mariah Carey, benar benar cukup membuatku terpesona.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Hinata-_chan_...!"Naruto memanggilku,

"e-eh.. Na-Naruto-_kun_"aku mulai memainkan ujung kedua jariku,pertanda aku gugup

"Hehe jangan gugup begitu, ayo ikut aku"ajaknya yang langsung menggandengku

"ma-mau kemana Naruto-_kun_?" namun dia hanya diam saja, membuatku bingung dan berdebar debar.

Naruto membawaku ke bianglala yang ada disini, seperti dengan pacar saja.

"Ayo naik itu"ajak Naruto menunjuk bianglala yang kubalas dengan anggukan ceria

kami naik bianglala itu, namun tiba tiba bianglala ini berhenti tepat dipuncak,

"Hinata.."kenapa Naruto memanggilku tanpa suffixs,dia langsung menggenggam tanganku.

"A-Ada apa Naruto-_kun_"

"aku ingin menyatakan sesuatu padamu"

cukup lama ia tak berbicara

"Hinata, mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan, tapi sejak pertama kita SMP aku telah menyukaimu, mungkin bukan hanya suka melainkan aku mencintaimu jadi maukah kau_"

Naruto menjetikkan jari dan muncul kembang api dengan bertuliskan

_**'Would Yoi Be My GirlFriend?'**_

_'Kami-sama, jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku!'_

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan

aku terkejut senang mencampur baur jadi satu

"te-tentu Naruto-_kun_" jawabku penuh bahagia

"Aishiteru Hinata"ucapnya sambil mengecup keningku

"Aishiteru mo Naruto-_kun_"

Yah siapa sangka ternyata hari ini begitu indah, kudapatkan cinta pertamaku melebihi harapanku.

**0**

**0**

**0**

_**FIN**_

**Ini chapter akhirnya, seneng banget bisa nyelesaiin Fic ini**

**terima kasih yang udah pada mau membaca dan me-review**

**sekian, dan Arigatou :D**


End file.
